poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Testing the rocket powered sleigh/Pilot's license gained
This is how testing the rocket powered sleigh and pilot's license gained goes in Thomas' Adventure to Santa. Evil Ryan: So. Ryan. How did you become a genie back in 13 Wishes Mater? Ryan F-Freeman: I play the role of Gigi, obviously. Rianna F-Fiona: Cool. So. Ryan, how does it feel for you to be in your lantern? Ryan F-Freeman: A bit lonely. But don't worry. I'm not alone when you guys are with me. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Thomas: Well, enough chit-chat. Let's get to test flying. Sci-Ryan: I could get a test suit on. heads off to do so Rianna F-Fiona: You think this test would work, Ryan the genie of the lantern? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And Rianna. I know that you and I are genies. Mattis T. Monkey: Master Rianna? I wonder how Ryan became a genie. Thomas: Enough. We've got a test flight to do. Sci-Ryan: Right. Sci-Ryan The Shadowbolt reporting for flight duty. Thomas: Great. Let's get started. Shadowria: nods Sci-Ryan: Shadowria? You want to help me? Shadoria: Sure. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Although, you are a shadow outside Rianna's lantern. nods Rianna F-Fiona: Well. When I first met Shadowria, she is like a 2D shadow. giggle Matau T. Monkey: At least Sci-Ryan is testing this sleigh. Master Ryan? I wonder how you got a lantern when you became like ... at Rianna Rianna? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. up Ryan's lantern I suppose this lantern is your home. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. If someone rubs it, I pop out. Crash Bandicoot: And you can grant wishes to your finders? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I can grant 13 wishes. Meg Griffin: Cool. test begins Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Yeah! Cody Fairbrother: This is amazing. Meg Griffin: I know. Matau T. Monkey: At least I could remember that in A Christmas Specail episode. nods King Ryxion: Ryan. I didn't know you are a genie like Rianna. Ryan F-Freeman: I understand. And I think when I became a genie, I love to grant wishes to my finders, making their dreams come true. But, I know one thing is missing. When the 13 Wishes were granted, I return to my lantern alone. King Ryxion: You was lonely in your lantern? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. King Ryxion: Oh. It is a bit the same as my former student, the Evil King. Flashback King Ryxion: voiceover The Evil King wanted to help Raven's mom bring all the realms under her rule. So, he and Raven's mom cast a dark spell on Wonderland. Evil Queen (Ever After High): From good to bad and bad to worse. Evil King: On Wonderland... Evil Queen (Ever After High) and Evil King: I (We) cast this curse! cackling King Ryxion: Voiceover Some of Wonderland's inhabitants escape. Luckly, some made at a world known as Ever After. After I hear the Evil Queen's plan. I got help by Ryanset and Thomas as the Brothers Grimm and Bada Yaga took action. Milton Grimm: We cast this spell out to protect; while upon your deeds you shall reflect. King Ryxion: You failed this world to overwhelm and are cast into... Ryxion and Milton: The Mirror Realm! Evil Queen: No! Evil King: NO! Evil Queen and the Evil King gets dragged into a portal and appears in two mirrors Evil Queen (Ever After High): Let me out. LET ME OUT! Evil King: You'll pay for this! King Ryxion: voiceover Both the Evil Queen and my former student are imprisoned in the Mirror Realm. Doomed to walk the mysterious space between the worlds and our reflections forever. ends Evil Ryan: Whoa. That was some story you told, Ryxion. King Ryxion: Yeah. arrive back at the test room Sci-Rianna: That was amazing. Cody Moone: I know. Meg Griffin: I wonder what will the results be, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, Meg. King Ryxion: Princess Rianna. I wonder how you became a genie like Ryan? Rianna F-Fiona: When Howleen wish for me and Whisp to become new genies. In my lantern, I was a bit lonely like Gigi. Ryan F-Freeman: You was alone as well? What did you do in your lantern? Rianna F-Fiona: I just sat and thought about how life would be if I had a friend. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Rianna. For me. I did wonder what would I have a friend like Whisp. Shadowria: That could be like your Whisp and me. Me and Rianna were like sisters when I started growing jealous of her powers and wanted to be a genie. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: That is new, Shadowria. Inside my lantern, I sat and thought "What would life be like if I had a brother". sighs Matau T. Monkey: What? Talk taking too long? Thomas: Yeah. We really need to get going. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. head off Bertram T. Monkey: Well, let's do this. Matau T. Monkey: Let's hope Megatron is not here when we go for our Miraculous adventure after this. head to the main hangar Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: North pole here we come. Bertram T. Monkey: So will be my chance to become Sunset's bodyguard. Mater: Dadgum! I've been waitin' all year for this. Collide Bandicoot: Me too. So does Rianna's Friends, Sorina and... Madam Magianort: La-loyd? looks puzzled Sci-Ryan: You mean Lloyd. Madam Magianort: Yeah. grin arrive in the main hangar Ty the Tamanian Tiger: Matau, you think Ryan is your master? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts